Tangisan Bahagia Yayoi
by Alice Jane
Summary: Yayoi sebal sekali. Ia sangat perhatian pada Misugi, tapi sepertinya yang diperhatikan malah cuek-cuek saja. Memang Misugi cuma menganggap Yayoi sebatas teman saja ya? MisugixYayoi. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Anime dan manga Captain Tsubasa yang super keren ini diciptakan oleh Yoichi Takahashi.

**Hai semuanya! Ini fiksi pertamaku di Tsubasa fandom…hoho. Aku gak punya dvd anime dan hanya punya satu komik Tsubasa, tapi pernah sih nonton anime-nya waktu kecil. Sering banget! Tapi, agak lupa-lupa ingat gitu deh… kalo gak salah, si Yayoi itu manggil Misugi "Kapten." Iya gak sih? T__T Di sini Yayoi memanggil Misugi "kapten." Jadi mohon diniokmati ya! ^^**

-

-

-

**Tangisan Bahagia Yayoi**

by

Alice Jane

Jun Misugi menendang beberapa bola ke gawang beberapa kali, dia sudah berlatih selama satu jam tanpa berhenti. Keringatnya sudah membasahi wajahnya tapi ia tak peduli. Sejak kecil Jun sudah akrab dengan bola, seperti bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Tapi karena penyakit yang ia derita, ia tak lagi bermain bola sesering dulu. Awalnya ia sangat depresi karena ia sungguh ingin bermain di lapangan hijau, bertanding melawan orang-orang hebat seperti Tsubasa Ozora, Taro Misaki, Kojira Hyuga, Karl Heinz Schneider, Carlos Santana, dan lain-lainya. Ia juga ingin menembus pertahanan Genzo Wakabayashi atau Gino Hernandez.

Walaupun penyakitnya menyulitkan dirinya untuk berlatih, tapi asalkan diberi waktu untuk berlatih dan bermain di lapangan, bagi Jun itu sudah cukup. Lagipula ia rajin mengontrol ke dokter jantung yang menanganinya. Jun cukup optimis bahwa dia dapat menjadi pemain sepak bola yang tak kalah handal dari pemain-pemain hebat lainnya, meskipun ia menderita penyakit itu.

Setelah beberapa kali menendang, akhirnya Jun berhenti juga. Ia megap-megap dan mengelap keringat dengan tangannya.

"Kapten Misugi!" suara yang sangat Jun kenal memanggilnya.

Perempuan yang dulunya adalah teman Tsubasa itu tersenyum lembut. Ia membawa handuk kecil dan sebotol air minum di kedua tangannya. "Kapten pasti lelah sekali. Istirahatlah sebentar di dalam."

Jun tersenyum menyeringai. Ia mengambil handuk itu dan menyeka keringatnya. Lalu Jun meneguk air mineral yang gadis itu bawa. "Terima kasih, Yayoi."

Wajah gadis cantik bernama Yayoi Aoba itu memerah. "Jadi…kapten akan beristirahat dulu kan sekarang?"

Jun mengembalikan botol itu kepada Yayoi, juga handuknya. "Aku ingin berlatih lagi."

"Tapi kan…" Yayoi tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi karena Jun sudah mulai menendang bola-bola hitam-putih itu.

Yayoi mendesah. _Apa kapten Misugi tak mengerti kalau aku khawatir? _pikir Yayoi kesal. Selama ini Jun hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Padahal Yayoi berharap lebih… Ia pun kembali ke hotel di mana para pemain tim Jepang menginap. (Author: mereka sedang menginap karena beberapa hari lagi akan diadakan pertandingan. Yayoi dan Sanae juga menginap di sini karena mereka mau nonton pertandingannya! Oh ya, ini take place di Prancis ya! ^^)

Yayoi kembali ke kamarnya dan segera naik ke kasur. (Author: dia bete berat gara-gara Misugi sih!) Sanae, alias Anego, yang sedang menonton tv sambil makan keripik kentang, berkomentar, "Ada apa, Yayoi?"

Gadis yang masih kesal itu diam saja ketika ditanya. Sanae bangun dan menghampiri sahabatnya. "Hei, kau ini kenapa sih! Murung sekali! Semangat dong, kita kan akan menjadi pendukung di pertandingan nanti!" ujar Sanae. (Semangat Anego sedang membara!)

"Yayoi…" Sanae duduk di kasur yang ditiduri Yayoi. "Jangan bilang kalau kamu murung karena Misugi!"

Mau tak mau, Yayoi mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lekat-lekat sahabatnya itu. Matanya yang basah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tuh kan! Aku sudah bilang, lebih baik kamu utarakan saja deh perasaanmu itu. Aku yakin Misugi juga suka pada Yayoi. Seperti halnya aku dengan Tsubasa…hehe." Sanae tersenyum-senyum aneh, tapi jelas sekali bahwa ia bahagia. Yayoi juga ingin merasakan itu…

"Aku…aku tidak bisa, Sanae." kata Yayoi. "Kamu sih enak. Tsubasa yang menyatakan perasaannya lebih dulu. Tidak seperti aku." Yayoi kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Jun Misugi sudah membuatnya gila. Dan itu tidak berubah sejak awal dia bertemu Misugi.

Sanae mendesah. Jadi Yayoi sudah menyerah nih?! Diam-diam Sanae membuat strategi…

---

"Hei, Anego, kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan sih?" tanya Ryo Ishizaki.

"Diamlah! Ini misi yang sangat penting tau!" Sanae sibuk mencari-cari sosok laki-laki itu.

"Paling tidak, kau beritahu aku siapa yang sedang kau cari!" kata Ishizaki.

"Misugi." jawab Sanae. "Jadi, begini rencananya…" Sanae membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Ishizaki. Ishizaki, sesudah mendengarnya, segera menyetujuinya dan menjadi super bersemangat.

"Oke? Kau mengerti kan?" tanya Sanae memastikan.

"Tentu!" jawab Ishizaki lantang. "Ini mah keciiil!" Lalu mereka berdua tos, dan dimulailah rencana itu.

Yayoi berkacak pinggang di sebelah menara Eiffel yang terkenal itu. Ia berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. "Huh, dasar Sanae! Dia pergi ke toilet di mana sih? Lama banget," omel Yayoi. Tadi Sanae memaksanya untuk keluar dari hotel. Bilangnya sih mau jalan-jalan menikmati kota Paris yang indah di malam hari, tapi kok Sanae tidak kembali lagi ya…

Yayoi mencoba menghubungi handphone Sanae tapi tak mendapat jawaban dari seberang. "Kalau dia tak datang lima menit lagi, aku mau pulang saja." omel Yayoi lagi. Dasar Sanae, seenaknya saja membiarkan orang menunggu di malam yang dingin begini. (Author: ceritanya lagi musim dingin nih).

Sementara itu…

"Hah, mana sih si Misugi itu! Kenapa tidak datang-datang!" bisik Sanae di semak-semak (?). Walaupun berbisik, suaranya tetap keras dan membuat tiga orang disampingnya menutup telinga. "Sabar…" ujar Ishizaki. Dia menggunakan teropongnya (!) lagi untuk melihat kondisi Yayoi.

"Mungkin rencanamu bakal gagal." komentar Kazuo Tachibana.

"Lagipula strateginya klise sekali…" komentar saudara kembar Kazuo, Masao Tachibana.

"Eh, kalian bawel ya!" Sanae memukul si kembar. "Kalau tidak suka, sana pergi saja! Lagipula untuk apa kalian di sini?"

Masao dan Kazuo tertawa cengengesan, membuat Sanae makin jengkel saja. "Rasanya ini bakal menarik sekali! Kami ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Misugi ketika Yayoi menyatakan perasaannya, atau mungkin sebaliknya!"

Mereka berempat menunggu dan menunggu sampai Misugi datang…

"Ah! Itu!" Ishizaki berteriak dengan semangat yang meluap-luap.

Lalu…

"Yayoi?"

Ia membalikan badan dan terkejut melihat Jun berada si sana. "Ka-kapten?"

Jun berjalan mendekat. "Tadi Ishizaki memanggilku ke sini. Tapi dia belum datang."

Tiba-tiba saja Yayoi merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Ini pasti taktik Sanae dan Ishizaki! "Kapten, ini mungkin…" Sebelum Yayoi sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia terjatuh pingsan. "Yayoi!"

Empat orang yang bersembunyi di semak-semak panik dan berlari ke arah Yayoi.

Pelan-pelan Yayoi membuka matanya. Rasanya berat. Dilihatnya cahaya lampu di atas. Di mana ia sekarang? Kaget, maka Yayoi segera bangun.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Yayoi," kata Jun. Ia yang sedang berdiri menghadap jendela segera duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Yayoi.

"Kita di mana, kapten?" tanya Yayoi pelan.

"Di rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan."

"Pi-pingsan?"

Jun hanya mengangguk. Lalu berkata, "kamu belum makan, sih. Nih makan sup ini dulu."

Sup yang diantarkan salah seorang suster dihabiskan dengan lahap oleh Yayoi. Dia lapar sekali. Jun hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Tadi…" Jun memulai. "Sanae dan lain-lainnya minta maaf. Ternyata mereka yang mengatur agar kita berdua bertemu."

Yayoi hampir tersedak. _Tuh kan benar! _pikirnya.

"Sanae bilang, kamu marah karena aku ya?"

Kali ini Yayoi bukan hampir tersedak, tapi benar-benar tersedak. "Ohok...ohok… yang benar saja, kapten. Tidak begitu kok." _Awas kau Sanae! _omel Yayoi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jun ragu-ragu. "Karena itu bukan hanya kata Sanae saja. Aku pun melihat, sepertinya dari tadi pagi, dan kemarin-kemarin, Yayoi terlihat bete banget."

Yayoi menundukan kepalanya. Percuma saja berbohong, Jun sudah mengetahuinya.

"A-Aku…" Yayoi mulai berkata. "Aku benci sekali dengan kapten!!"

Yayoi meletakan mangkuk sup yang sudah habis itu di meja lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu."Hei Yayoi!" Jun mengejarnya.

Secepat apapun Yayoi berlari, orang-orang di rumah sakit itu kan banyak sekali. Lagipula dia itu perempuan yang lagi sakit. Cepatan mana kalau dibandingkan dengan Jun, yang seorang pemain sepak bola handal itu? Emang sih, Jun mengidap penyakit di bagian jantungnya tapii… Kita semua tahu Jun itu hebat sekali, dia kuat! Iya, kan?

"Yayoi!" panggil Jun. "Sudah jangan lari-lari lagi. Kalau ada yang mau kamu katakan, ya katakan saja." Sekarang mereka sudah berada di luar rumah sakit. Tepatnya di dekat menara Eiffel. (Rumah sakitnya dekat dengan menara ini).

Jun menggenggam tangan Yayoi agar Yayoi tak lepas lagi. Yayoi menyerah, ia berkata, "Kapten, aku… aku khawatir sekali dengan kapten! Kapten Misugi selalu berlatih melanggar waktu. Tapi setiap kali aku berusaha mengatakannya…kapten tidak pernah mendengarkan aku!"

Akhirnya terucap juga apa yang ada di dalam hati Yayoi. _Makasih Sanae…Ishizaki. Walaupun rencana kalian merepotkan, tapi kalian benar._ kata Yayoi dalam hati.

Jun, setelah mendengarnya, jadi bengong. Dia cerdas sekali dalam menyusun taktik di atas lapangan hijau. Tapi urusan begini, dia tidak sepintar itu. Yah, tapi paling tidak, Jun tahu ciri-ciri seseorang suka pada lawan jenisnya. Yayoi dari dulu memang sudah perhatian sekali dengan Misugi, dan Misugi menganggap Yayoi itu baik dan manis sekali. Mereka berdua teman yang dekat.

Tapi, marah karena Jun tak mendengarkan rasa khawatirnya? Yayoi susah-susah datang dari Jepang dan menginap di hotel yang sama? Memang itu bisa saja karena alasan persahabatan, tapi dalam kasus ini, rasanya masalah ini lebih dari itu.

"Terima kasih, Yayoi," ucap Jun lembut. "Aku sangat menghargai Yayoi yang sangat memperhatikanku seperti itu. Sudah dong, jangan nangis."

Tapi Yayoi tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Jun, dalam hatinya malu banget, tapi akhirnya ia pun melakukannya. Ia menarik Yayoi dan memeluk gadis itu. "Mulai sekarang… tidak perlu memanggilku kapten, kapten Misugi, atau Misugi lagi. Kau bisa memanggil namaku langsung. Panggil Jun saja."

Yayoi mengangguk. Ini tangisan bahagia Yayoi. "Iya, Jun…"

Pasangan manis itu, tanpa sadar diperhatikan oleh empat orang iseng.

"Uwaa…" Masao dan Kazuo menganga.

"Romantis sekali…" ucap Sanae. Dia senang sahabatnya senang.

"Enaknya disukai oleh Yayoi. Tsubasa malang sekali, mendapat cewe seperti ini." ejek Ishizaki yang sukses mendapat pukulan di kepalanya.

Jun, kau harus menjaga Yayoi. Kau ini cowo yang sangat beruntung karena disukai Yayoi!

-

-

-

**END**

**Alice:**

**Fiuh. Selesai juga nih! Gimana menurut kalian? Terima kasih sudah membacanya sampai selesai. ^^**

**Menurutku, Jun dan Yayoi itu serasi banget. Iya gak sih? Uwaah. Tapi Matsuyama dan Yoshiko juga serasi. Omong-omong, ada yang tahu gak, siapa cewe yang jadi kekasih Wakabayashi? Juga yang jadi pacarnya Misaki? Di anime/manga-nya, memangnya tidak ada ya? Uhuhuhu.**

**Tolong reviewnya, yah!**


End file.
